Final Fantasy Brawl 2
by Disy
Summary: Tifa has lost...again. Now at the hands of Rikku she realizes that she had the ability to turn a young bright girl into a harsh mistress of pain!


By Nategrey837

Yuna laid on the ground there defeated but worse then that she was the first to go down, she may of had the power to stand right now but her will was gone, she had no idea where to go from here she thought better of herself but to go down first it killed her inside, she knew she could do better. But now Yuna just found herself in the dark depths of her mind trying to find something anything to give her the will to go on and fight again, that was until she heard a voice. "I'll give them one thing we do look alike but you sure the hell can't fight like me." Yuna tried to open her eyes but they stayed shut, but this voice wasn't coming from outside no this voice came from her head, by some magic Yuna felt herself being pulled inside until she was in her own mind face to face with her.

This woman who she had seen spheres about, thinking that it was her a Tidus, but she was wrong. "Lenne! why are you stil here, I thought we put your soul to rest!" Yuna yelled, which only brought a laugh from Lenne's lovely lips. "What are yu talking about all we did was sing, and of course I was better then you at it. But really let's get down to why I am here, you see I am apart of you Yuna and being apart of you means I expect something of you and you've yet to show me that your worthy of this wonderful body." Lenne said as she walked over to Yuna and touched her body. "It feels real doesn't it."

Yuna jumped back. "WHy, how did you do this! and what are your plans I don't understand this is my body." Lenne once more laughed. "Sure you were born in it, but really to me it's only like your renting it and I'm here to steal it, so how about it fighter me and you go one on one winner gets your body, if you don't agree to this of course I can take drastic measures." Lenne sa=tarted to stretch a bit as Yuna's eyes told the story she was stunned that this happened, did she will this or was Lenne here because Yuna let her defense down and gave up in herself. "Fine! I will take this challenge i've been threatened by much more feirce foes then yourself!" Yuna said as she moved into her fighting stance.

Lenne stepped forward and stared at Yuna. "Please." Lenne said in a arrogant tone as Yuna gave her a swift punch to the face only to bring a smile to Lenne's face. "I've been watching you fight since you first started your journey to defeaat sin, I know your weaknesses, how hard you can hit and let me tell you that there's no way you'll beat me." Lenne was given another punch and then let a deep sigh run across her face. "Fine then, here I come." Lenne gave Yuna a lightning quick punch to the gut sending the woman curling over and trying to gasp for breath, Lenne then grabbed Yuna's long hair and pulled her face up before giving her a knee in the nose, breaking it with ease.

As Yuna laid on the ground grabbing her nose all Lenne could do was laugh at her, Yuna tried to walk away somehow to get away from Lenne, but as Yuna crawled on all fours she was meet with a kick in the rips, it felt like they were broken now, she didn't know if they could be but the pain was so intense. "Your weaker then I thought." Lenne then once more pulle Yuna up by the hair and gave her a few slaps in the face, the girls lips were already swollen and her nose was bleeding, her beatiful face was slowly brusing all over. "Please stop." Yuna said in a defenseless tone as Lenne threw her to the ground roughly.

Once more Yuna tried to get up and got to all fours, but was meet with another kick but this time it was in her womanhood and it sent a jolt of pain though her entire body and sent her flopping to the ground face first. Lenne moved behind Yuna and grabbed her shorts and started to pull them off the only resistance that Yuna could put up was to harmlessly shake her hips a bit that took all her power to do that, once off Lenne smiled once more. "Oh you wear a thong under this, how dirty Yuna." Yuna's eyes windened some as the ebarrasment caused her to crawl foward but she stopped as soon as Lenne's heel slammed against her back. "Bad girl your not suppose to move when I am having fun." Yuna still started to shake a bit but to no use she didn't have the power to get out from under Lenne's foot. "Please don't look down there." Yuna said her face turning red as an apple.

Lenne didn't say a word simply jumped in the air and sent two of her knees crashing into the girls back causing her to scream in agony, Lenne held the knne's there then placed her finger on the entrace of Yuna's womanhood as she started to play with it a bit. "Stop!" Yuna demanded which was only responded to by a ferice slap into her womanhood which caused tears to form in Yuna's eyes. "Please I give just stop!" Lenne smiled and stood Yuna up, but all Yuna did was lean forward and fall on lenne's body and used it for support. "So your body is mine?" Lenne asked. "Yes just no more." Lenne then grabbed Yuna's body and moved her back and gave her a rough kiss before Lenne was sent back into reality and ended up opening her eyes as she saw four girls laying beside her some naked some not. "So it worked." Lenne stated as she stood up. "I think it's time I pay Rikku and her slut a visit."

-----------------------------------------------

Rikku had just gotten home and Tifa was right behind her, Tifa moved up to Rikku and rubbed against her. "Please" Rikku then gave Tifa a backhanded slap sending her to the ground. "For the last time, I won't pleasure you, this is your punsihment." Tifa watched Rikku close the door and walk into another room, Tifa looked around for a moment before softly rubbing her womanhood, she let out a small moan and closed her eyes, she thought about the fight and how Ruikku won and how Yuffie and Aerith were both beaten, it got her hot so hot, sh was about to cum with she felt a foot slam against her cheek. "ARe you a fucking moron, I guess those breasts make up for your small brain, I said your being punsihed yet your playing with yourself!" Rikku's words alone maid Tifa's nipples grow harder and her pussy wetter, she loved it so much to be dominated she needed it.

Tifa then moved her hand down again while Rikku watched and started to rub her pussy again. "Your a dirty slut you know that." Tifa closed her eyes a looked away. "Please, I know I just need this." Tifa said as she rubbed harder, but once more felt Rikku's foot against her body but this time Rikku was pushing her foot against Tifa's hand the one she was pleasuring herself wuith, Rikku used that foot to gring Tifa's hand into her womanhood. "So you like this?" Rikku asked which was only responded to with a moan.

Tifa closed her eyes harder. "I..I'm gonna...." Rikku then pulled her foot off her her right before Tifa's climax which caused Tifa eyes the jolt open. "NO!" Tifa tried to stand up but was only brought back down by a slap. "I told you your beingpunished didn't I" Tifa started to tear up not from the pain but the pure need of cumming, why did Rikku have to do this to her why did she have to punish her. "Ok slave, get up if you can survive me beating on you for ten minutes I will allow you to cum." Tifa stood up and smiled. "Thank you mistress thank yo.." Tifa got hit by a punch send her to the ground, Rikku then jumped into the air and slammed her feet into Tifa's back. sending her hard against her breasts on the floor almost flatttening them. Rikku stood on her back and started to grind her feet which caused Tifa's erect nipples to turn and twist against the hard floor. "AHHhh!" Tifa moaned as her hand once more moved down her body unable to control her need.

Rikku jumped back though and kicked Tifa's womanhood and sent her sliding across the floor a few inches, Tifa's womanhood was so sensitive right now that the shot alone almost sent her out of it, but she didn't pass out she couldn't she needed her mistress pleasure. Rikku grabbed Tifa up and pushed her against the wall Tifa's legs were hard to stand on her pussy was so sensitive and hurt so much they she had to widen them a bit. Rikku then unloaded punches into Tifa's breasts she would punch them then grind her fist against Tifa's breasts causing her to moan out each time as she got hotter from the pain.

Rikku then grabbed Tifa's shoulders and sent knee after knee into her womanhood, the last knee Rikku sent she started to rub it against Tifa's womanhood. "AHHHHH!" That was all Tifa needed before being sent over the edge as her juices fell onto the floor below her, Tifa then slipped down to the ground. "Thank you mistress." Rikku then grabbed Tifa's legs and with amazing strength sent her flying into another wall her back hitting it and cracking it. "That was only 5 fucking minutes, you stupid slut!" Rikku moved forward until she heard her door open.

She turned around and saw a hlaf naked woman in hr house, it didn;t take long for Rikku to jump and hug the woman. "YUNNIE!" Rikku yeleld and wrapped her ars around her friend as she held her position there. "Yunnie do you wanna play with my new slave she's really fun but she cummed before she should have so I am going to punish her even more and maybe can use your gone and blow a hole in Tifa's womanhood if she isn't a better slave." of course Rikku wouldn.t but the strange thing was to Rikku was Yuna wasn't responding her best friend ever wasn't even talking to her usually they were dancing and doing all kinds of things by now..Rikku wondered what had happened to Yuna.


End file.
